luciferfandomcom-20200213-history
Goddess
*Mother of AngelsTricia Helfer Joins Lucifer Season 2 as Literally the Mother From Hell *Goddess of All Creation *Supreme Goddess *Mama Morningstar *Charlotte |species = Celestial Being |status = Extant |age = Eternal |gender = Female |home = *Heaven *Hell *Earth |family = *God *Amenadiel *Lucifer *Azrael *Uriel *Angels |affiliation = *Charlotte Richards |portrayed by = Tricia Helfer |seasons = Two |first appearance = |last appearance = |occupation = Co-Sovereign of Heaven }} }} Charlotte Richards is the Mother of Angels, the former wife of God, and the co-creator of the universe. History God and Mom were two celestial beings who fell in love with each other. According to Lucifer, they had sex which caused the creation of the universe. They had many children together, whom were called angels. They also created a home, Heaven. Many years later, God started focusing on a new project, humanity. God's project caused Mom to be become distant and they both neglected their family. Mom despised humans and wished for their undoing. Feeling neglected, Lucifer acted out and rebelled. Angered by Lucifer's rebellion, God wanted to destroy him, but Mom convinced him to eternally banish Lucifer to Hell instead. Several thousands of years later, Mom's hatred for humans grew even more. She caused floods and plagues because she was angry. For that reason God cast Mom into Hell as well, appointing Lucifer as her warden. Since from Lucifer's perspective his mother remained indifferent when God cast him out, so did the angel when his mother was banished and assigned Mazikeen to torture her. Fast-forwarding thousands of years in the future, Mom was able to use her extremely limited strength to escape Hell and enter the quotidian universe. There, she ventured to Earth, where she took possession of various deceased bodies. After three days, she found Lucifer while in the body of Charlotte Richards. Throughout The Series In , Charlotte is referred to as Mom who escaped Hell as Lucifer thinks God chose him stay on Earth and lock her back in Hell. In , she was able to find Lucifer and show up at his doorstep, experiencing the body's shock that resulted from the soul having previously died. Personality Charlotte is fearless and has a strong conviction for who she is and what she deserves. However, she and Lucifer do not share the same opinion when it comes to humanity. Everything that fascinates Lucifer about people repels his mother with disdain, which is evident from that fact that she is trapped in a human body for her stay on Earth. Despite this, her experiences in her human vessel have seemingly piqued her interest in humanity to want to learn more. Powers and Abilities * Immortality: Charlotte has been stated to be eternal. * Superhuman Strength: During a brief struggle with a robber, she instinctively pushes him, sending him flying across a parking lot and into the wall, which effectively kills him. * Cosmic Awareness: Being the mother of angels and God's former wife, Mom possesses nearly infinite knowledge. However, she is not aware of events happening outside of her human horizon. * Vessel Possession: Mom has to use a human vessel in order to interact with beings on Earth. She can possess bodies of recently deceased humans and use each vessel until it dies again. In , Mom takes possession of a series of recently deceased humans throughout Los Angeles, but each ends up dead until she possesses Charlotte Richards. * Healing Factor: Mom is able to heal her vessel's body when she enters it. However, her power is limited and she is unable to heal her vessel afterwards. Former powers * Nigh-Omnipotence: Collectively with God, she created the Universe. Originally, she was powerful enough to kill God. Rumors say she caused plagues and floods on Earth. However, her powers have seemingly been greatly reduced after she was banished to Hell. According to her, she is no longer the Goddess of All Creation. * Nigh-Omniscience: Originally, Mom was able to perceive events happening anywhere throughout the universe, in Heaven or in Hell. Weaknesses * Physical attacks to her host: Physical injuries can harm and kill Mom's host on Earth. * God: God was the one who cast her out and imprisoned her in Hell. * Azrael's blade: Were she to be stabbed with Azrael's blade while she is weakened and in her human vessel, her essence would be completely eradicated from existence. Family Appearances Gallery 201 promo Lucifer holding Charlotte.jpg 201 promo Charlotte Lucifer.jpg 202 promo Charlotte Lucifer.jpg 202 promo Charlotte Maze.jpg 202 promo Charlotte.jpg 203 promo Charlotte 1.jpg 203 promo Charlotte 2.jpg 203 promo Charlotte 3.jpg 203 promo Charlotte 4.jpg 209 promo 03 Linda Charlotte.jpg 209 promo 04 Charlotte.jpg 209 promo 10 Dan Charlotte.jpg 210 promo 03 Charlotte.jpg 210 promo 04 Charlotte.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Female characters Category:Celestial Beings Category:Antagonists Category:Sovereign of Heaven